Draco vs the Plane
by Life-Between-Limbo
Summary: Draco and Harry are on their way to Australia after Harry practically begged him to come along... But first they need to go through airport security... And Draco doesn't like it one bit.


Nicki of Life-Between-Limbo presents…

The Second instalment of "Draco vs. The Muggle World"

Draco Vs. Muggle Transport: Plane!

Harry and Draco were standing in line at the airport with their luggage waiting to go through the security check. Harry was currently sorting through his carry-on backpack to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything in there.

'…Potter?' Draco said as he looked at Harry with an uneasy expression.

'What?'

'What is this?' He pointed to the metal detector where a petite lady had just walked through looking slightly scared.

'A metal detector. It detects if anyone is carrying anything on them that isn't allowed on a plane.' Harry said it as if it were completely obvious.

'Like what? What isn't allowed on planes?'

'Like a knife, or a lighter or anything that could be used to highjack the pilot.' Harry smirked as a worried expression fell onto Draco's pale face.

'Highjack? Someone is going to highjack the plane?' Draco practically yelled and Harry quickly shoved his hand over the blonde's mouth.

'Shut up you complete and utter blubberhead! You can't just yell stuff like that out in an airport!' Harry hissed.

'Sorry…' Draco scoffed, not sounding sorry at all. 'What happens if people _do_ have metal on them when they go through that horrid contraption?'

'Well it really depends I suppose. It honestly depends on what it is, if the object if obviously going to be used for high jacking they can get interrogated and sent to prison…' Harry snickered evilly as Draco's grey eyes widened in shock. Draco then had a thought and instantly started to panic.

'Harry, what if our wands set off the alarms or something? I wouldn't be panicking if it were on my person, but you being the stupid muggle-lover that you are made me pack it in my suitcase! What if they see it and want to know what it is?'

'You'll be fine Draco, they won't see them. Just relax and walk!' Harry said trying to reassure the almost hysteric blonde.

When Draco had to walk through the metal detector he stopped right before he walked under the large metal contraption.

'Sir if you could take off any metal that might be on your persons before walking through, please.' The big beefy security guard said. He had a thick moustache and arms the size of Draco's torso. Draco started to take off his belt and put it in the container on the carry-belt. He then slid a metal ring over his finger and plopped it in there too with a disgruntled mumble.

'I better get those back,' He sneered at the beefy guard.

Draco then strut through the metal detector and then jumped a meter in the air when a loud buzzing sound went off.

'Harry! I don't want to go to prison!' Draco instantly yelped which caused the security guard to chuckle in a deep menacing way. 'What are you chuckling at you great brute!' Draco snapped and Harry just sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead.

'Sir stand over here please.' The guard said.

'_Fine_, but just in case you wanted to know, I am only doing it because _I want to_, not because you told me too!' Draco said as he stood on a large X on the ground. The security guard then pulled out a black object, it was flat and thick at the top then turned into a handle where the guard was gripping it.

'Stand with your arms out and legs open.' He ordered.

'_I beg your pardon?_'

'I said: stand with your arms out and legs open. Now would be appreciated sir, we don't have all day.'

'Okay, okay, don't get your wand in a twist!' Draco hissed and stood in the position, feeling like a fool. Draco hadn't noticed that while he had been bickering with the security guard Harry had already been through the muggle contraption and was now standing beside him.

'This is utterly ridiculous Potter, I look like a fool.'

'That is what you get for being a smart arse.' Harry smirked and just as he did so Draco yelped as the security guard started patting him down.

'If your hands go anywhere near my privates you will lose them. Got it?' Draco hissed and the security guard ignored him and kept on patting Draco down, getting closer… closer…

'OI! What did I _just say_ you incompetent imbecile!' Draco slapped the man's hand away and he heard Harry stifle his laughter, earning him a well-deserved glare.

'Okay. You're good to go,' The security guard said begrudgingly.

'I bid you good day!' Draco said snottily as he then collected his belt and ring and sauntered towards the plane. As they rounded the corner Draco looked utterly confused as they walked through a door.

'Potter?'

'What _now_ Malfoy?' Harry sighed and pressed his glasses further up his nose.

'Why are we walking through a hallway? I thought we were getting on a plane to go to no-man's land, which in case you were wondering I still do _not_ want to go to, I only agreed because I felt sorry for you because no one else could _stand _your presence longer then twenty-four hours.' Draco said as he looked around the hallway which seemed to be sloping downwards.

The walls went from normal walls to a strange plastic-like material and Draco reached out and poked it experimentally.

'This leads to the plane you idiot,' Harry sighed.

'I_ knew_ that,'

'Sure, if you say so.' Harry held back a smile and shook his head.

'No need to speak to me as if I am a _child_, Potter. I am after all, _a lot_ smarter than you. If I recall correctly I do remember that I got higher NEWT levels than you. Also, I am older than you too, which in this case I should be-'

'Oh shut up Malfoy, honestly, you wonder why I am your only friend.' Harry said as they walked onto the plane and started searching for their seats.

Draco was taken aback and it took him a moment to think of a reply before composing himself and sneering at the younger boy.

'No need to get testy Potter, and just so you know you are most definitely _not_ my _only_ friend.' Draco said as he followed Harry down the aisle and then rammed straight into Harry who had came to an abrupt halt.

'Jeez Potter, you could give some warning you know.' Draco sneered.

'These are our seats.' Harry said as he motioned to the small two seats that seemed to be squished against the window and isle.

'_Those_ are our seats?' Draco said incredulously. 'I would barely call them seats. They're more like… stools… for babies!'

'Stools don't have backs on them.' Harry said with a sneaky smile.

'You know what I mean! This is blasphemy! Why couldn't we be in first class with nice recliners and champagne?' Draco whined.

'Oh would you stop whining for five minutes you annoying git,' Harry said as he shoved Draco with one hand and started shoving his carryon bag into the compartment above their seats.

'Do you want the window seat or isle seat?'

'What about _m_y seat back in _my_ house with _my_ fireplace to keep _me_ warm?' Draco said snottily.

'Malfoy!' Harry said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

'Fine, fine, window seat.' Draco said as he squeezed into the tiny seat.

'Potter?' Draco asked as the plane quickly filled with people.

'What _now_?' Harry sighed.

'Thank you… you know, for asking me to come along.'

Draco saw the shock on Harry's face and then hurriedly said: 'Don't think I'm being nice, I'm simply using manners!'

'Sure, sure… Whatever you reckon Malfoy,' Harry said as he smiled to himself and Draco glanced out of the window as the plane took off from the ground to head to Australia.


End file.
